New Blood 2
by borgdronewannabe
Summary: Kigo. sequal written with permission from StarvngLunatic. Vampire Kim and law enforcing Shego continue fighting villians. Read New Blood first.
1. Chapter 1

New Blood 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the New Blood universe, StarvngLunatic does. This sequal is written with permission.

Chapter 1

A coffin opened and a red headed vampire rose up. Kim Possible looked around and saw that she was alone in her room. Kim got up and walked into the living room. "Hello, Princess, how are you tonight?" Shego asked.

"I'm fine, lover. Does GJ have another mission for us?"

"Actually, they have a mission that they have been saving just for us."

"Why?"

"I'll give you a hint." Shego pointed to her lover's coffin.

"A vampire?"

"According to the local police, a vampire is striking at the locals in Springfield. GJ believes them this time."

"Unlike last time, when you had to save me from Adrian, after he changed me. I didn't think that Adrian was the only one."

"They want us to investigate, and kill any vampires we come across. I'll fly us to the airport, Police Chief Wiggum will meet us there."

"Let's go, Shego. By the way, do they have any idea who or where the vampire is?"

"They didn't tell GJ, so we'll have to wait until we get there."

"This reminds me of my Team Possible missions with Ron. I miss Ron and Rufus." Kim said with a sad look on her face.

"Rufus?"

"Ron's naked mole rat."

"That pink rat thing?"

"Yes."

"How do you mean your missions with the Buffoon?"

"Well, to be truthful, most of our plans were, get there, find out what's what, and plan accordingly."

"You mean to tell me, you never had a plan to fight us until you saw what we were doing?"

"That's the gist of it. Let's go."

"No. Not until you eat something. I don't want you tempted to bite the townsfolk."

"But I'm not hungry right now." Kim whined.

"Sorry, Princess, but you know the drill. GJ said I was in charge. You keep me on the straight and narrow, but I keep your fangs out of the general public. Eat now, or we won't go."

"Fine." Kim said as she approached the fridge. Kim removed a bag from the fridge and bit into it."Uggh, can't GJ get it right? Certain types of blood are good, others are just plain bad."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"Mostly by scent."

"So what type of blood do you like?"

"What smells good."

"Smells good?"

"When I smell blood, certain types of blood smells better than other types of blood. Your blood smells best of all."

"You mean when I've been cut?"

"Actually, with my vampiric senses, I can smell blood in a body with no cuts. I first noticed your blood's scent when you came to rescue me. You have no idea how much I wanted to bite you then."

"I've got to ask, when was the last time you fed before I rescued you?"

"Never did."

"What?"

"I never actually fed on anyone before you rescued me. Adrian would feed in front of me, and force blood into my mouth to keep me alive, but I never bit anyone."

"Why not?"

"Back then, all I could remember was that it was important I just didn't bite anyone."

"Well, I do know of your memory lapse, I just don't understand it. I've been in jail for more than eight months, and I didn't lose my memory."

"Well, as far as I figure, blood not only keeps me healthy, but also helps me to remember. Some how, for a vampire, human blood is key to mortal memories. Remember when I still couldn't remember anything while GJ was feeding me animal blood." Kim finished the last of the blood, and dropped the bag in the biowaste basket.

"Well take a few bags with you. I don't know how long it will take, and I don't want you to be tempted to bite the townsfolk."

"I'll always be tempted, you just won't let me." Kim said with a smile. "As long as I have fangs, I'll always want to bite people. I won't bite them of course, but I want to."

"That gives me more of an incentive to find the real cure."

"If we're going to stay a while, I'll need my coffin."

"GJ has already taken care of that. They have arranged for us to have a van upon our arrival, so we can move the coffin without drawing attention to ourselves. Now grab your coffin, and I'll grab some blood, and place it in the container."

"Let me decide on the blood we take."

"How?"

"Like this." Kim started to sniff the different bags. "We'll take these five bags. They smell the best. Now lets go." Kim and Shego left the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego landed their GJ plane and got out to greet Wiggum. Kim went to get the van and place her coffin in it.

"Police cheif Wiggum?"

"Yes, are you the team from Global Justice?"

"Yes. My name is Shego, and my partner is Kim. We're here because you called about vampires."

"I didn't think Global Justice would believe us."

"At first, they wouldn't have. However, in recent years, GJ has learned of the existance of vampires."

"GJ?"

_'These people are in so much trouble.'_ Shego thought. "Global Justice. Kim and I call them GJ for short."

Kim drove up and got out of the van. "Hey, Shego, is this our contact?"

"Yes, Princess. Wiggum, this is Kim. Kim, this is Wiggum."

"Hi, Wiggum, do you have any ideas who this vampire is?"

"Well, no."

"What about where the vampire is?" Shego asked.

"Well, we believe that it is somewhere in town, or possibly somewhere at the outskirts of town."

"In a town of a hundred thousand people, we're looking for one person, and have nothing to go on?" Kim asked.

"Well, Princess, you always said you could do anything."

"Wait a minute, I could swear I know you from somewhere, Shego."

"We've never met before, otherwise you would recognise me."

"Wait a minute, you're that criminal Shego. You're under arrest!"

"That statement would work better if you had your gun."

"Oh, right." Wiggum reached to his holster, and drew out the TV remote. "You are under arrest!"

"You're going to turn me off with your TV remote?" Kim started to giggle.

"If that's here, then where is my gun?" Kim broke out in full laughter.

"You are the chief of police and you can't even keep track of your gun?" Shego asked. "How in the world did that happen?"

"I was the best man for the job."

Kim calmed down. "He's the least incompetent moron on the force, but he makes Drakken actually look intellegent." Kim said as she started giggling again.

"Don't laugh at the chief of police."

"Why not, the only thing you've done to help us is say that a vampire is loose."

"Well, we found the victims."

"Finally, you've done something to help us. Where are the victims now?"

"We ... accidently misplaced the bodies."

"How can you misplace corpses? Is everyone in this town a complete moron?"

TBC

AN: I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story. please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

New Blood 2

Chapter 2

"How many of those dead people were missing before they were found dead?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, maybe all of them." Wiggum replied.

"Princess, why do you ask?" Shego asked.

"Well, Shego, if a vampire takes people away, that vampire wants to turn the victim into a vampire."

"Vampire can do that?" Wiggum asked.

"You are very stupid do you know that? _**Of course, vampires can turn people into vampires, you incredible moron!**_" Kim shouted.

"No need to be rude, ma'am. I didn't know."

"No offence, but what you don't know could fill a complete encyclopedia."

"Kim, how do you know about vampires?" Wiggum asked.

"I'm the best expert of vampires that GJ has. We'll just leave it at that." Kim responded.

"How did you become an expert?"

"I did alot of research into vampire legends. I won't tell you any more then that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Chief Wiggum, come in." Wiggum's police radio called out.

"I gotta take that, I'll be back." Wiggum walked to his car and closed the door.

"Princess, I want to know, why did you leave the apartment without me?"

"Shego, I woke up, and you were asleep. So I decided to take a walk. I wanted to at least see the world I can't be a part of."

"You left without me? Betty yelled at me about that. She still doesn't trust you in public yet."

"Anyway, I went to visit my parents."

"You didn't..."

"What tell them? No. I did write a note saying that I was fine, but I needed time to work out a problem before I saw them again. They do know I've been rescued, and now I'm trying to get home."

"Well at least they're not worried about you."

"That's the only good thing that came from that."

"What about Stoppable?"

"I saw him a few times during our missions. He moved to Japan and married Yori. They go on ninja missions together."

"And Yori is?"

"Sorry, I forgot. We fought Monkey Fist everytime we met Yori, well except for that time I met her, we fought DNAmy. Yori is a ninja trained at the secret ninja school in Japan called Yamanouchi. She had a crush on Ron, but he wanted me, and she respected him for that. After I died, he must have ran to her and got married."

"He doen't know?"

"No. I saw him, but he didn't see me. Any idea where we'll keep my coffin?"

"Right now, I thinking in the truck, until we find another place."

"Fine with me. Just as long as I'm out of the sun. We both know what happens if I'm exposed to the sun."

"Yeah, and it's not pretty."

"Or pleasent. GJ exposed me to different forms of light to see what happened. One of course was sunlight. I took me awhile to heal from that test. I never want to experience that again."

Wiggum walked back and saw Kim and Shego talking. "Ladies."

"What was that call about, no brain?" Shego asked.

"There was another victim found. A local stripper named Princess Kashmir."

"Was she missing too?" Kim asked.

"Well, yes. She was missing for two weeks."

"Where is she now?"

"They found her in an alley near her apartment."

"Lead the way, now. If she was turned, everyone is in danger until we can destroy her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lou, how long do we have to stay here?" Ed asked.

"Until Chief Wiggum gets here." Lou replied.

Neither Ed nor Lou noticed Princess Kashmir open her eyes. She noticed that she was hungry. She also noticed that she had fangs coming out of her mouth. Then she remembered what that shadow told her, "remember, you'll be a predator now. Those pathetic meatbags are you meals now. Don't just kill them though, I want an army to control." '_These police will make fine additions to the army._' Kashmir thought with a fanged grin.

"Hello, boys, wanna have some fun?" She asked the police.

Ed and Lou turned around startled. They saw Kashmir charge at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand. This is the alley. Where is the body?" Wiggum said as he got out of his car.

"You just had to stop at the restaurant didn't you? I told you we had to hurry." Kim scolded Wiggum.

"Lou and Ed were here. They can handle themselves, just as well as I can." Wiggum said.

"That's a ringing endorsement."Kim said sarcastically. "You couldn't catch a cold is you were walking in a blizzard bare-naked. If we don't find them in time, it'll be your fault that I've got to destroy them." Kim said with a bite of anger in her voice.

TBC

AN: Will Kim and Shego find Ed and Lou before they join the undead? Will Kim ever lay off insulting Wiggum? Who was that vampire that turned Kashmir? Keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

New Blood 2

Chapter 3

"How many people are missing exactly?" Kim asked.

"I guess maybe thirty or so. Why?" Wiggum answered.

"I need to know exactly how many people. That way I can narrow the number of places we need to search."

"Search for what?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that stupid a question with any kind of answer. You just get your extra large lard belly to the police station and find out exactly how many people are missing. I'll call you in twenty minutes."

"And then what?"

"You'll find out in twenty minutes." Kim was starting to get exasperated from Wiggum's stupidity. "Go now before you forget to see how many people are missing."

"Why should I do that?"

"Go to the police station _**NOW!!!**_ _**FIND OUT EXACTLY HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE MISSING AT THIS MOMENT.**_ I'll call you in twenty minutes, at that time tell me how many people are missing. I'll take it from there." Kim said on verge of ripping Wiggum's throat out and sucking him dry of his blood.

"Kimmie, are you alright? You look like you're ready to lose control." Shego noticed Kim's anger growing.

"I'll be fine, Shego. I just need to get away from this moron before I really lose control. Otherwise I might do something we'll both regret."

"What do you mean?" Wiggum asked.

"She was talking to me." Shego commented. "She'll do something she and I will regret, and I know exactly what she is talking about."

"What is she talking about?"

"That's a team secret. You don't need to know it. I suggest you go do as Kimmie says, and just go to the police station. We'll call you if we need more help."

Wiggum grumbled as he drove off.

"Thanks, Shego. Any more time with him, and I'd've broken my promise to GJ. I'd've fed on a human without their consent."

"Would you've turned him?"

"I couldn't stand being with him of that brief period, I don't fancy him living forever."

"So he would have been just a meal?"

"Yeah. Would GJ judge me too harshly if I accidently drained him of all of his blood? After all, I'd be doing this town a favor by killing him."

"Maybe not, with this town as stupid as they are, they might just replace him with an even more incompetent moron. Ever think about that?"

"The only possibility that could happen is if they made Drakken the new chief of police. Even this town couldn't be that stupid."

"What do you think happened here?"

"I'd say Kashmir woke up, bit both cops and fed off them until they passed out. She then drove off with their police car."

"Maybe we could follow her by tracing the car she stole."

"If we were in _**ANY OTHER CITY IN THE WORLD**_, then yes, we could. I'll bet that nobody in this town even knows that a tracer could be placed in a police car."

"Princess, you should lay off the town. These people need our help."

"That's why I didn't say I want to leave. Noone deserves to be a vampire. I just don't want to be miss goody-two-shoes any more. If I don't like a person, I'll make it very clear, more so if they tempt me to bite them. While we wait, lets go find a place to be our base of operations."

"Any ideas?"

"Somewhere out of the way, and far from sunlight."

"What about a warehouse?"

"As long as noone sees my coffin, I'm good." Kim and Shego got into the truck and drove downtown. They found a bunch of warehouses. The third one they checked was once a bed maker's warehouse. they found a bed for Shego to sleep in. They chose that warehouse. Kim got her coffin and placed it in the warehouse floor.

"Kimmie, it's time to call Wiggum."

"You call him, otherwise, I might try to find a way to bite him through the phone."

"He couldn't be that bad."

"Have you met another Wiggum I didn't? The one I met really was that bad."

"Fine, I'll call him." Shego dialed her cell phone. "Wiggum, how many people are currently missing?"

"Do you want me to include the police that are missing?"

"Yes, we do."

"There are currently sixty people missing."

"I see, thank you. We'll handle this case from here. We'll call if we need more help." Shego said as she hung up the phone.

"How many are missing?" Kim asked.

"Sixty people."

"Not good, now all we need to do is find out how many places in this horrible town can hold that many people."

"There's more some of the police are missing too."

"_**GREAT**_!!" Kim said sarcasticly. "Just what we don't need."

"Princess, relax. We'll kill the vampires and be on our way. Then I can start trying to find that cure again."

"I need a smoke. That moron really upset me." Kim said as she took out her cigerettes.

"Kimmie, those'll kill you some day."

"Shego, I'm already dead. Remember, '_vampire_', as in I won't die until you find a cure for me." Kim replied as she lit a cigerette. "Shego, we need a map of the area."

"Right, Kimmie." Shego left and got a map. When she returned, she found Kim sitting on her coffin still smoking.

"Shego, I really miss having Wade help me. He would have found the most likely locations in a few minutes."

"And who is Wade?"

"He was the tech genius who helped Ron and me save the world."

"How?"

"He ran checks for me and helped me find the lairs."

"Now what places should we start looking?"

"Someplace big, and not to many people."

"Lets take a look." Shego got out the map. "We can exclude the Stadium, the Power Plant, and all of those office buildings. There are three mansions, and looks to be several houses large enough, not to mention all the warehouses. So where to first?"

"I say we check all warehouses around here first."

"Let's go, Kimmie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Mindy." Jaques said.

"Jaques, I thought you were dead." Mindy said with a smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Because you were gone for so long. Jaques I missed you so much."

"Don't worry, Mindy. We won't ever be separated again." Jaques said as he hugged her. Mindy noticed Jaques holding her tightly. "Don't fight it, Mindy. It won't hurt for long." Jaques bit Mindy in the neck. He stopped sucking her blood when she collapsed into his arms. "Don't worry, Mindy. You aren't a meal, you'll be one of us soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Kimmie, this is the last warehouse. I don't see any vampires. Do you?" Shego asked.

"Nope. Let's go, before the sun comes up. At least, we know that they aren't hiding in the warehouses."

Shego and Kim left the last warehouse and returned to their home. Kim climbed into her coffin and Shego got into the bed.

TBC

AN: Well Jaques is a vampire, but who else is? Any guesses? Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Just send me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

New Blood 2

Chapter 4

ME: This is clearly the most popular story I'm currently writing. 864 hits for only 3 chapters.

RON: _**BOO-YAH!!!!**_

ME: A couple of people said my story isn't as dark as the original, but this is my writing style. I start by being happy to get use to the characters, so when the dark starts to come in, I'll know how they would react to it. Warning, this story is going to get darker. Also, if you haven't already, please check out my other stories. _Possible's Dying Hard._

RON: Oh the story of Kim and Me meeting John McClane of Die Hard Fame.

ME: Yes, and _The Adventures of the Black Tigers_.

RON: Of the story the takes place after _Prince of Darkness_. The continued adventures of my wives and I. By the way, will I be in this story too?

ME: I'll tell you later.

RON: Tell me now.

ME: I'll tell you later or I'll kill you in all my stories.

RON: You wouldn't dare.

ME: Shego blast Ron until he is a pile of ashes.

SHEGO: With pleasure.

RON: Ahh please don't. I'll be good.

ME: Good, now on to the story.

SHEGO: So I don't get to kill that buffoon?

ME: No, Shego.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim closed her coffin, and drifted off to sleep. Shego walked over to her bed and fell asleep.

Around noon, Reverend Lovejoy led Groundskeeper Willie, Krusty the Clown, News Anchorman Kent Brockman, Bumble Bee Man, Principal Seymour Skinner, Ned Flanders and Teacher Edna Krabappel into the warehouse. They found Kim's coffin lying on the floor. They went over and opened the coffin, and saw Kim asleep. "This must be the vampire attacking this town." Lovejoy said.

"What makes you think that?" Krusty asked. "She could just be a corpse lying in a coffin."

"Wait a minute, this woman is Kim Possible. That teen hero that disappeared five years ago." Kent replied.

"That proves it, she must be a vampire. She disappeared five years ago in Romania. How did she get here?" Lovejoy asked.

"Well, maybe she just wanted the world to think she was dead. I did that once." Krusty said.

"You think she might be a tax cheat?" Skinner asked.

"There is another way to prove she is a vampire. We need to set her on fire. Anyone got any matches?" Lovejoy asked.

"No, but I've got my lighter." Krusty said as he handed Lovejoy his lighter.

Lovejoy lit the lighter and placed it on Kim's body. Kim woke up with a start as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That had better be Kimmie having a nightmare." Shego mumbled as she was awakened by Kim's screams. She got up and saw Kim burning, trying to extinguish the flames while a group of Springfieldians looked on. Shego lit her hands up with plasma, as she charged into battle. "_**Kim, stop, drop and roll NOW.**_" She yelled to Kim. Kim fell to the ground and started to roll on the ground.

"She must be a mind controled slave. If we kill the vampire, she'll be free." Lovejoy said.

Shego attacked the Springfieldians, and quickly subdued them. "Are you alright, Kimmie?"

"I'll be fine, once I drain them all." Kim said with a snarl.

"No, you will not Kimberly Anne Possible. Global Justice placed me in charge. They don't want you biting anyone. You know that as well as I do. We're here to kill the vampire plaguing this town."

"But, Shego, that fire hurt." Kim whined. "Those inferior creatures actually dared to hurt me, _**ME**_. They don't deserve to live."

"Inferior, so you think I'm inferior too?"

"Not you, Shego, those pathetic little insects, who dared to light me on fire."

"GJ lit you on fire during one of those tests, and you didn't want to kill them."

"That was different. They weren't trying to kill me. They just wanted to see the effect."

"I'm confused. Kim Possible really is a vampire?" Krusty asked.

"Yes, and now you're food." Kim answered with a growl.

"I don't think so, Princess. I won't allow it." Shego slightly lit her hands again. "We both know that these can kill you.

"Shego, out of my way. They tried to kill me, and they deserve to die."

"What about all those villians who tried to kill you, like me? Do we derserve to die too?"

"That was different. You didn't really want me dead."

"Actually, Princess, I really wanted to kill you in all our fights, before that incident in Romania."

"What happened in Romania?" Edna asked.

"My life was ruined. Because of what that freak Adrian did to me, I lost my life-long friend turned boyfriend and, I can't even go to my family anymore."

"What happened?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you inferior creatures? Adrian turned me into a vampire. I missed my own graduation, my brothers' graduation, I even missed going to collage. I missed it all, _**BECAUSE OF HIM**_. Now I'll take my solice by sucking you all dry."

"Please don't, I don't want to be a vampire." Lovejoy said.

"You won't be. You'll just be dead."

"Princess, either go back to your coffin and take a nap, or I swear by all that is holy, I'll torch your coffin and throw you outside into the sunlight. GJ and I don't want you to be like Adrian, and deep down you don't either."

"But, Shego, ..."

"_**KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE**_, _**sleep in your coffin right now, no ifs, ands, or buts.**_"

"Can you at least assure me that they won't bother me again?"

"They won't get anywhere near your coffin as long as I breathe."

"Thanks, Shego." Kim entered her coffin again and went to sleep.

"What in the world were you thinking? Why did you attack Kimmie? She and I were sent here by Global Justice to kill the vampire."

"Why would Global Justice sent a vampire to kill a vampire?" Willie asked.

"Because sometimes it takes a vampire to kill a vampire."

"Wouldn't she just kill us all?" Bumble Bee Man asked.

"GJ made a deal with both of us. When I rescued her, I took her to GJ. They experimented on her for a while. She finally said 'Let me and Shego go, or we'll escape.' So they did, under one condition. That condition is we work for them, she keeps me law abiding, I keep her from biting people, and together we fight to save the world."

"Why would Global Justice make a deal like that?" Kent asked.

"They felt bad that Kim had to be restrained. At the time the only person Kim trusted was me. So, the deal was made."

"Why would she trust a criminal?"

"I did what noone else in the whole world could do, I saved Kim Possible."


	5. Chapter 5

New Blood 2

Chapter 5

"Why did you save Kim, if you wanted to kill her?" Skinner asked.

"Kim made life worth living. As a criminal, I wanted an opponent worth fighting. Kim was that opponent. When Kim and I first met, she and I fought when Drakken, my employer, tried to take over the world. Everytime he tried, she beat us. Five years ago, Kim stopped fighting us, so I accessed her site. I found out she was missing, and I went to find her." Shego answered.

"Why?" Edna asked.

"Kim made fighting fun. I could joke with her and tease her during the fight. During the time she was missing, I fought GJ. They were all serious, not fun at all. I missed the fun fighting with Kim. So I went to find her, and I did. I saved her even when GJ couldn't. They lost about a dozen of their agents, all killed by that monster. When I fought him, I killed him very quickly, after I got used to his disappearing act."

"Disappearing act?" Krusty asked.

"Vampires have the power to teleport at will. When I got used to this power, I kicked his rear all over his castle, then I killed him."

"Why?" Edna asked.

"He was an evil blood sucking vampire, need I say more?"

"And Kim isn't?" Lovejoy asked.

"I'm the only person Kim's ever fed on. She might be a vampire, but she is still _The Kim Possible_. She is still the legendary teen hero. She still believes anything is possible for a Possible. She is sure that there is a cure to vampirism, and I won't rest till I find it for her."

"What about those tests you talked about?" Skinner asked.

"Kim was the first vampire Global Justice ever found out about. They ran a series of tests on her to find out all they could. She still submits to their tests."

"You mentioned they set her on fire, and there was also a mention of sunlight."

"GJ used her to test all the vampire legends, after all, Kim is an actual vampire. Global Justice lost several agents to Adrain, so they wanted to know how to kill vampires. The tests could be described as torture, but Kim wanted to know what can kill her."

"Didn't that vampire Adrain teach her about being a vampire?" Lovejoy asked.

"Adrain was interested in torturing Kim for eight months. He wanted to break her, but she never gave in."

"Seems like she gave in to me."

"What that 'inferior creatures' remark? Put yourselves in her shoes for a moment. She was a true hero never asking anything in return for risking her life to save the world. Her life was totally destroyed, by a sadistic vampire. She lost _**EVERYTHING**_ she ever cared for. She was kept in prison for nearly 2 years. She spent eight months with the sadist, and another year as a 'guest' of Global Justice. She could have anything she wanted, but she couldn't leave. She hasn't even spoken to her family in five years. She comes here to risk her neck _**again**_ to save your sorry rears, and you respond by lighting her on fire. Of course she was in a foul mood. wouldn't you be?" Shego scolded them.

"I never thought about it like that."

"This town seems to have a problem with thinking at all."

"I take offense to that." Skinner said.

"Why? Everything we've seen about this town proves that this town is populated by idiots."

"I'm not an idiot. I graduated collage." Edna said.

"Which one? M.U., C.S., or S.T.I.?"

"I've never heard of those universities."

"They are Moron University, Collage of Stupidity, and School of Technical Idiocy."

"I don't believe you. How could you ask such a question?"

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

"Why do you hate this town so much?" Krusty asked.

"Noone in this town has the intellegence of a sea slug, nor the common sense God promised a rock. I'll bet that the teachers couldn't even teach anything without their teachers editions."

"How did you know that?" Edna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Bart Simpson stole the teachers editions to prove we didn't know what we were teaching.(1)"

"I blame myself. I should've known that Bart was a crooked hall monitor." Skinner said.

"Whatever. Listen I want you to leave now so I can get some sleep. I have to be awake to keep Kim's fangs out of you idiots tonight." Shego said as she headed back to her bed. She turned back and saw that noone left yet. "I said 'leave now'." Shego said as she tossed a plasma ball at Skinner's feet. Everyone scattered, and ran away. "Finally, now I can get some sleep." Shego muttered as she headed back to her bed.

AN: (1) Episode '_Seperate Vocations_' I know Lisa is actually the one who stole the books, but remember Bart took the blame.


End file.
